


心脏

by KateLaurant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, Fray | Esteem - Freeform, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, Other, Self-cest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 天光大可更晚些再亮起。





	心脏

当影子吻英雄，他的双唇冰冷，像刀锋撕开皮肤。夜色如同浓稠的糖浆垂降，有形的黑暗窸窣作响着，把痛苦的头颅靠在英雄颈间。幻影慢慢地吻，仔细地啮咬着那对嘴唇、眉心、眼角、双颊、喉咙，比起情爱更像暴力。有几个时刻他们在舌尖上尝到甜腻的血味，然后咽下，接着无人言语，寒冷的亲吻会变得温柔或更加凶暴。

而英雄纵容黑夜，无动于衷也心无不满地接受亲吻，毕竟这些责备不及他所身负的一半严重。他手臂上的盔甲破裂，腹部撕开一道口子，温暖的血争先恐后地想背叛他、离开这副身体，就像把棉絮抽出泰迪熊一样。他笑起来。但黑暗把它们抓住，严密地堵上那些伤口、和鲜血一起在血管中流淌。

英雄就快死掉——他早晚会死，即便不是今天。因为至少今天，幻影用自己与他融合，填补他的缺口，仿佛婴孩想回归母胎。他们浑然一体：共用一具身躯、一颗心脏，他在他的四肢内游梭，比血缘更深厚、比情人更亲密。

 _总是这样。_ 黑夜低声叹息。他潜入英雄的血肉之下，有如鱼游曳进海底，听见鲜活的心跳声近在咫尺。幻影说自己从未再听过比这更美妙的声音，英雄很难明白，因为他是无法以那种方式听到的。

天光大可更晚些再亮起，因为他们都不知道明天幻影还能否听着心跳的声音入睡。


End file.
